


On the Highway of Regret

by jusrecht



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: <i>Gokudera/Kyoko – guiltless; “heart of glass”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Highway of Regret

Takeshi’s face was a mask, a cage stiffly guarding his expressionless visage from any treacherous shift. It was this meticulous care which told Tsuna what he would find behind that door.

He approached, the smell of blood drifting about him. The weight of countless dead bore down on his bowed frame, but nothing compared to the sight of this pair of lovers, their fingers twined as their hearts had been, side by side even in death. Two faces he knew so well; two persons he carried so deep, so close to his heart. Strange that he felt so little betrayal, if any. Tsuna knelt at their feet, thoughtful even under the onslaught of grief. Perhaps he had known since news of Kyoko’s abduction had reached them. Hayato had been the first to fly out of the door, not a word left in his wake.

There had been such an ugly suspicion then, barely four hours ago. He loved her so and for this, his heart shrieked perfidy; only his trust to his Storm allowed him a measure of calm. Now Tsuna understood Kyoko’s pained, sometimes tearful and yet always staunch refusal at any spoken manifestation of his feelings, Hayato’s closely guarded expression whenever her name passed between them. His love was a chain, binding, choking them together—unknowing but cruel.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not made of brightness and genius, but he should have _seen_ it. He had been blind—perhaps wilfully, purposefully. It mattered little now

Tsuna wept for his loss, his ignorance, his missed chance to right his wrongs. Neither of the dead would answer now.


End file.
